In the design and manufacture of fire fighting turrets, particularly those intended to be mounted on vehicles, it has been common practice to use hydraulic actuators for producing adjustment of the nozzle in a vertical angular mode, as well as for oscillatory horizontal swinging movement. While a hydraulic system is adequate under many circumstances, it is also expensive, since a typical fire-fighting vehicle on which the turret is to be mounted does not have a pressure oil supply system. Such vehicles usually, however, have a pressure air system, but producing these movements of the turrets by pressure air has always been a problem, because of the expense involved and because of the delicate nature of air controls. Among other things, it has been difficult to arrange a system in which the speed of the horizontal swinging action of the nozzle can be adjusted. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art apparatus have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a fire fighting turret in which the arc of the oscillatory movement of the nozzle can be adjusted and the direction of area of the swing can also easily be adjusted.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a turret including a fire fighting nozzle operated in the elevation and rotation modes by air pressure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fire fighting turret which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a fire fighting turret in which all of the controls can be manipulated from an enclosure on the exterior of which the turret is mounted.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.